


worthless feelings don't mean you are worthless

by onlyforstorytellers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH - Freeform, Bad Days, Comfort, Cutesy, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, reader is having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforstorytellers/pseuds/onlyforstorytellers
Summary: Reader is having a bad day, and after going to work it just get worse. Her friends and co-workers support her and make her feel a little better.





	

        You knew today was going to be complete shite; you woke up heavy, weighed down by the lead lump of your heart. Briefly, you thought about calling in sick, but the guys were filming something important today and you had to be there to help. Your mind made a mental list of things to do before work:  
shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, do your makeup, pack a lunch.  
The blankets slide off of you as you got up to shower. You reached down to use your lavender shampoo as the smell always calms you, but you find that you used it all and forgot to buy more. Sighing you make a mental note of that and quickly scrub yourself down and get out. Since you were feeling crappy your outfit consisted of leggings, a tank top and oversized cardigan, and slippers. The guys wouldn’t care if you were dressed sort of sloppily for once, but you just hoped you weren’t going to be on camera today.

        “Okay,” you sighed, talking to yourself, “next is food, then makeup. Maybe I’ll skip the food, yeah I’ll grab Starbucks on my way to work.” You were so engrossed in finishing your makeup that a knock on your door scared you

        “One second! I’ll be right there!” You slip on your slippers and make your way to the door hurriedly. Glancing through your peeker, you were pleasantly surprised that Michael and Lindsay stood on the other side of your door.

        “Hey! We thought you’d need a ride since your car was in the shop, and we brought food!” Lindsay exclaimed shoving a Starbucks bag and coffee in your face. Michael grinned and gave you a solid good morning as you grabbed your purse and followed them out.  
        “Thanks, guys! I totally forgot my car was in the shop. Man, it would’ve sucked if I walked all the way to work!” You carry on small talk and pleasant conversation until you get to the rooster teeth building.

        Once in the office, you start to sit down in your chair, tripping on a wire and falling chest-first into your hot coffee and danish, not to mention the floor.  
        “Fuck!” you curse loudly as your hit your head on your desk while trying to get up.  
        “Need a little help there?” Jack asks, offering you his hand. You nod and accept his hand, quickly getting up off the floor. You look down at yourself and survey the damage. Your pants and cardigan are fine, but your new grey tank top was absolutely ruined. You guess you must of have made a small noise because the whole office started laughing. You try to laugh with them, but you fail and sit down again. Lindsay comes up to you and offers you an extra shirt, which you gratefully accept. You go into the bathroom to change, and you just stare at yourself in the mirror for a minute. You don't know when you started crying, but your blush had white streaks in it from your tears and your little eyeliner wings, which you had been proud of were ruined. You quickly fixed your appearance and went back to work editing the videos you had to get done. A few hours later, you feel a tap on your shoulder.  
        “You missed lunch, you feeling okay?” Jeremy looked at you with concern written all over his face. You move your headphones off your ears and turn your chair towards him.  
        “I’m good! Just focused on work, you know?” You say cheerfully, or so you hoped.  
You have been staring at the same frame for the past 30 minutes.” He points out and your breathing stutters and your face gets hot.  
        “I guess I’m just kinda tired Lil J” You reply after a second, smiling sweetly at him. He shrugs and turns around to his desk again. You sigh and go to turn around to your monitor again, only to have it fall on its face and shatter. Your headphone’s cord was caught on the corner and when you turned around it pulled it forward. You were ready to cry as you cursed loudly and stood up. Everyone stopped and look at you questionably.  
        “I fucking broke my monitor!” You pace in front of your desk and start to cry silently out of frustration. Ryan gets up to survey the damage and reports that they will need a new monitor and another headphone cable, as yours snapped.  
        “No, I’ll go buy new things after work. Don’t fucking worry about it.” You snap quickly, causing everyone to look at you again. Ryan takes a step back and ponders what to say next,  
        “Are you alright?” he suddenly looks worried and Jeremy stands up and puts a hand on your shoulder. Geoff feels the need to step in on this one,  
        “Yeah, you seem really on edge today, is everything okay?”  
You look up and smile, not realising you were crying until Ryan pulls you into a hug. Your breath gets caught in your throat as you mutter into his shoulder.  
        “Guys I’m good! Just really tired today, I guess.”  
        “I don’t think crying about a broken monitor and spilt drink is good, love.” Gavin pipes in, and stands up as well as everyone else in the room did.  
        “You need to go home, and we are all having dinner tonight as my place, to make her feel better!” Geoff adds.  
        “I’ll drive her home!” Michael grabs your bag and leads to his and Lindsay’s car. You feel yourself being forced out of commission for the day, and you look forward to taking a nap with your cat when you get home.

  
        “Thank you, Michael. It means a lot to me that you guys put up with this.” You say quietly, twiddling your thumbs.    
        “Put up with what? You’ve been working here for almost a year and every other day you are cheerful and put others before you. 1 out of 200 is some pretty good statistics of being not a pain. And you aren’t annoying today either, just because you are having a bad day doesn’t mean that as your friends we can’t help you out a little, you lil shit.”  
You smile gratefully at Michael and wave to him as you get out of the car and walk to your door, he waits until you are inside before driving back to work. You fling off your slippers before collapsing in bed, and thoughts of your supportive friends lull you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is crappy, I had a crappy day and had to write about someone that was having a bad day. Comments and critiques are welcomed!!


End file.
